Fotografias
by Naty Lupin
Summary: Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de Friendship no 6V


Nome do autor: Naty Lupin  
Título: Fotografias

Capa: .com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=walk+alone#/dupsab  
Ship: James/Lily  
Gênero: Drama/Angst  
Classificação: T  
Formato: Oneshot  
Observações: Coloquei James e Lily, mas não bem o ship, só tem menções deles, tipo casados...  
Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: não está ainda.

Fotografias

Remus Lupin era um homem corajoso, mas tudo que ele queria agora era alguém para abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que tudo isso não passava de um sonho, um sonho muito ruim.

Tudo isso era uma grande loucura, em um momento, ele, Sirius, Peter e James em Hogwarts, rindo e sendo verdadeiros irmãos, e agora, eles estavam mortos. Bom, não Sirius, mas seria melhor se ele estivesse morto, seria muito melhor.

Era difícil de acreditar, agora que tudo estava se ajeitando, James casado com Lily, o pequeno Harry... Isso não deveria ter acontecido, não com eles, eles mereciam ser felizes, mereciam ser a família mais feliz do mundo.

Remus se dirigiu a cozinha, sabia o que precisava. Uma boa garrafa de Uísque de Fogo para esquecer e não sentir essa dor horrível, sensação de perda, como se tivesse perdido partes dele mesmo.

Ele voltou minutos depois, trazendo uma garrafa e um álbum de fotos um pouco empoeirado. Remus se sentou abriu a garrafa e tomou um gole, o liquido desceu queimando. Então abriu o álbum de fotos.

A primeira foto foi tirado por sua mãe, naquele primeiro de setembro na plataforma 9 3/4 , na King Cross, quando ele conheceu os melhores amigos que alguém poderia querer, seus irmãos. Lá estavam os quatro sorriam e se abraçando, mal eles sabiam que dentro de alguns anos teriam um destino tão trágico.

-Uma vez, vocês me prometeram que sempre que eu precisasse, era só gritar seus nomes que vocês viram correndo, porque somos amigos. Agora eu preciso, James, eu preciso Peter, eu preciso Lily.

As lágrimas já manchavam o velho álbum sem controle. Ele virou a página, os quatro estavam em Hogwarts, provavelmente natal, pois um elfo muito mal humorado passava com galhos de azevedinho pendurados na cabeça. Os quatro riam da travessura.

Remus passou a mão na fotografia, como se pudesse acariciar o rosto dos amigos. A dor era terrível, era teria trocado de lugar com James, Peter ou Lily de bom grado.

O vento lá fora não parava de uivar, talvez se compadecendo da dor de Remus. As janelas pouco reforçadas de humilde apartamento não conseguiam conter as lufadas constates, o vento frio e cortante invadia todo o ambiente, mas Remus não se importava, pois dentro dele, estava mais frio do que qualquer vento londrino. Uma dessas lufadas virou algumas páginas do álbum.

Era a foto da formatura deles. Sirius pulava nas costas de Peter, Remus ria alegremente e James olhava abobadamente para a ruiva que segurava sua mão. Remus secou algumas lágrimas e bebeu um pouco mais de Uísque de Fogo, ele queria ser capaz de beber tanto a ponto de dormir e só ser acordado quando toda essa loucura acabar.

O vento derrubou alguns livros da velha prateleira, quando Remus se levantou para fechar melhor as janelas, o álbum caiu e uma foto se desprendeu. A foto vôo pelo aposento, junto com o vento, parando aos pés de Remus. Era a foto de um jogo de Quadribol, James vinha correndo abraçar os três marotos, ainda com o Pomo na mão, para depois serem engolidos por uma mancha vermelha e dourada.

Remus ajoelho ao lado da foto e gritou, exteriorizando todo o seu desespero, o grito foi solitário e doloroso, como o de um animal ferido, agonizando. E o álbum continuava lá, porém agora aberto em uma fotografia diferente.

Um bebe de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos muito verdes era jogado para o alto por James e Sirius, e eram assistidos por uma Lily ao lado de Remus, ambos com o semblante um pouco preocupado, e Peter ria abertamente.

Remus bebeu o resto do liquido de gosto amargo e desabou. Ele não agüentou tanta dor, ele não tinha mais ninguém, era o último Maroto.

Os dias que passaram juntos foram a melhor época da vida de Remus, mas agora está na hora de dizer adeus, se ele pudesse reviver os dias que passarão juntos, ele não mudaria nada. Ele gostaria que eles estivessem sempre junto, mas agora Moony tem que continuar a caminhar, sozinho, porque os marotos se foram, deixado apenas lembranças e dor.


End file.
